


Princess

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Summary: This one gets a teeny bit spicy, enjoy!
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Princess

The fireplace in your bedroom was crackling, but you were freezing. Your teeth were chattering, even though you were wearing a long sleeve tunic and cozy pants. You could see your breath, and that was not alright with you. Normally, Fili was there to hold you and keep you warm, but he was out for the evening at a meeting. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you searched for a solution, and in an instant, your eyes fell on a pop of color in the armoire.   
You pulled a blue sweater out of the closet that you had seen Fili wear recently, and slipped it over your head. Taking a deep inhale, his delicious scent of the woods and freshly baked bread filled your nose and you smiled. The sleeves reached well beyond your hands and the shoulders slumped past your own, but it was extremely comfortable.   
Turning, you walked over to a bookshelf, pulled out a novel you were reading and laid on your bed. Flipping through the pages, you lost track of anything that was happening outside of them, fully enveloped in the story.   
“I love it when you wear my clothes, you know,” you heard a voice say, “Why don’t you wear them more?”   
You turned abruptly to see Fili leaning on the door frame, his signature dimpled half-smile adorning his lips.   
“Hello, love,” you smiled, returning your eyes to the book in your hands. Fili walked over to the bed and flopped down next to you. He pressed a kiss to the crown of your head while he examined the book in your hands.   
“Haven’t you already read this, princess?” he queried, cocking a blond eyebrow.   
“Fi, you know it’s one of my favorites, how could I not read it again?” you returned, your eyes still focused on the pages. He reached out and played with a lock of your hair, twisting it and curling it between his fingers. Not looking up, you said, “Love, I know you too well to know that you’re giving me this kind of attention for a reason. What is it?”  
“Wellll,” he said, drawing out the word, “I was wondering…”   
“Get on with it, lover boy. I don’t have all day, and I’m nowhere near done with this chapter,” you declared with a grin.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go for a little midnight stroll,” he said, as a look of concern grew on his face, “You look freezing, princess.”   
“Wanna warm me up?” you quipped, winking at his smirking face as he briefly lost his train of thought.   
“I’d love to,” he replied. Without further ado, he swept you up in his arms and moved towards the door, causing you to shriek.  
“Fili! I wasn’t done with the chapter!”  
“You told me to warm you up,” he replied coolly, nuzzling his nose into your hair, “And I will do so as I please. I’m taking you to the kitchen.”   
You fought against his strong grip with an indignant frown, declaring, “I will not stand for this manhandling! Put me down immediately, you heathen!”   
“Ouch, princess! You injure me with your harsh words!”   
“Fi, if you don’t put me down, my words won’t be the only things injuring you!”   
He rolled his eyes as he chuckled and impressively tossed you over his shoulder, making you laugh.   
“Let’s go!”  
“Are you gonna put me down anytime soon?”  
“Nope,” he replied, accenting the P. He opened the door and marched out into the hall, not really caring who was watching. You held on tight and readjusted yourself so you were riding piggy-back and he held onto your legs.   
Using one of the arms wrapped around his shoulders, you pointed and called, “Onward, my steed; to the kitchen!”   
“At your service, my lady.”  
As you set off through the halls, you buried your face in his hair to avoid making eye contact with the few dwarfs you came across. Fili noticed and gave you a sneaky yet comforting smile, causing you to nuzzle further into his neck.   
“Are we there yet?” you asked, resting your chin on his shoulder.   
“Almost, _amrâlimê._ Patience.”   
When you finally reached the kitchen, you hopped off his back and over to the cupboards. You knew exactly where your favorite muffins were kept, and you picked two off of a plate.   
Fili had already pulled up a stool by the large fireplace, and you sat on his lap. The muffins tasted sweet on your tongue, and his presence only made it sweeter.   
“Are you warm enough yet?” he asked as he wrapped his muscular arms around your middle and rested his chin on your shoulder.   
“Almost,” you replied, melting into his grip instinctively. He pressed a kiss to your cheek as you watched the flames cast a flickering light on your intertwined fingers.   
“I love you,” he murmured, running his thumb over your knuckles.   
“Love you too,” you replied, still gazing into the fire, lost in thought.   
“Look at me, Y/N.”  
You obeyed, meeting his sparkling eyes meekly as they examined yours.   
“My gorgeous princess,” he murmured, smiling at your shy expression.   
“My dashing prince,” you replied. Leaning closer, you rested your forehead against his and carded your fingers through his golden waves.   
Softly, your lips met his, and you shifted to wrap your legs around his torso. You kissed him again hungrily, and he squeezed your ass as his tongue slipped into your mouth.   
“Fi,” you groaned, tugging on his hair slightly as he began to pull his sweater off of you.   
“Princess…”   
His lips ghosted over your jaw and down to your neck, leaving small bites all along the path. Moving the tunic you were wearing to the side, he paid special attention to the crook of your neck, where he knew you were sensitive. As you whined slightly, you could feel his lips stretch into a smile against you. His fingers slipped under your tunic and roamed over the dips and curves in your skin, making you shiver slightly.   
Using your fingertips, you lifted his chin and kissed his parted lips first softly, then more passionately. His eyes were dark and lustful, and you bit down on his lip, making him groan.   
Just then, you heard a low whistle in the corner and whipped around. A silhouette was standing in the doorway with a bottle of wine in its left hand and a slice of bread in the other.   
“Kili!” you shouted as your face heated up, “How long have you been standing there?!”   
“Long enough to feel the urge to throw up in my mouth,” he replied with a wicked smirk.   
“Brother, leave before I shove that bottle up your impertinent ass,” FIli practically growled, keeping a hand firmly rooted to your thigh.   
“Well, cheers, _princess,_ ” Kili muttered, lifting the wine in your direction and taking an obnoxiously loud swig as he left the kitchen.   
“Idiot,” you returned, grinning as Kili’s chuckles faded away. Fili turned back to you with an equal grin and ran his fingers through your hair, finding the courting braid and twisting the bead at the end of it between his fingertips.   
“Just like him to kill the mood, eh?” he asked with a chuckle.   
“Who says he killed the mood, Fi?” you returned, smirking.   
“We probably should go somewhere else though. If someone else walks in, we’re doomed. As you know, Kili is one thing, but anyone else would be quite unfortunate.”   
“Not if we go fast...”  
“Love, what if I don’t want to go fast?” he murmured, drawing your face closer to his, ”You’re my princess, and I want you to know that.”   
You smiled, considering his proposition and nodded, replying, “Alright, Fi.”  
He picked you up easily and you wrapped your legs around him. His hands hooked around your thighs and he made to go towards the door.  
“Wait!” you yelled, startling him.  
“What is it?!” he exclaimed, alarm evident in his eyes.   
“Put me down,” you replied, “I need one more muffin!”   
Fili chuckled and set you down, bowing and saying, “Anything for my princess.”  
You mock-curtseyed to him and turned to the muffins. You filled your hands with them, and turned back to Fili.   
“Open your pockets,” you ordered.   
His eyes widened as he flushed red, and he opened his mouth to object, but no sound came out.   
“Fili?”  
“Oh! Uh, right,” he stammered, opening one pocket on his left side.  
“It’s not big enough,” you complained, moving to his right side, “What about this one?”   
“Uh, that one…” he began, clearing his throat, “That one has a, um, dead squirrel in it. I wouldn’t try it, princess.”  
“Fi, first of all, that’s disgusting,” you said, and watched him let out a breath of relief, “And second of all, I don’t believe you.”   
He tensed up again, and furrowed his brows, sighing, “I guess I might as well show you.”  
His hand disappeared, and reappeared in a fist slightly larger than before. As he slowly opened his hand, you gasped.   
It was a beautifully carved bead with bright rubies that glittered in the faint firelight. A marriage bead, and one of the most beautiful ones you had ever seen at that. You smiled softly at his nervous expression, and reached to hold his other hand.   
“Princess, I wanted to do this right. I wanted to ask you to marry me properly, in the proper setting.”  
“Is this not the proper setting? Fili, I love you, and I don’t care about the setting. I’m so glad that you wanted to do this right, and I am sorry to ruin my own surprise, but I’m not sorry that I’m saying yes.”   
“You’re saying yes?!” he asked, a surprised grin on his face.  
“How could I say no to you, my handsome prince?” you replied, matching his smile and reaching up to run your thumb over his cheek. In one movement, he enveloped you in a bear hug that almost knocked you over and kissed your forehead.  
“I love you so much, Y/N,” he mumbled into your hair, his voice filled with emotion, “My future wife.”   
“Finally!” you heard someone whoop from down the hallway.   
“Kili?!” Fili called, sighing and placing the bead back in his pocket, “Come here.” The younger prince shuffled over with a guilty expression on his face and his hands in his pockets.   
“Were you spying on us?” you demanded, your hands on your hips.   
“I couldn’t help myself…” he muttered lamely, “I wanted to see if Fili was going to propose.”   
“Ki, you are, in every sense of the word, an idiot. You knew that wasn’t the plan!” Fili replied with a frustrated exhale.   
“I know…”   
“Kili, tell me honestly. Did you set this up?” you asked.  
“Well, to a point, yes. I commissioned the muffins to be made because I knew they’re your favorite, and I suggested the idea to Fili,” he admitted, “But I didn’t really mean for him to propose.”  
“I should’ve known,” Fili groaned, rubbing his forehead, “Well, Ki, I guess I should be thanking you.”  
Kili grinned and took a bow, declaring, “At your service.”   
“Don’t let it go to your head,” you warned, knowing how much Fili disliked giving his brother any form of motivation.   
“Oh, my dear Y/N, it already has. I’m never letting this go.”   
You chuckled and, in a moment of realization, said, “Do us a favor and don’t tell anyone yet. Please, Kili?”  
“Don’t tell anyone what?” a voice boomed from behind you. _This situation keeps getting worse,_ you thought. Turning around, you saw Thorin Oakenshield, the king and Fili’s uncle. You looked at Fili and nodded slightly, squeezing his hand.   
“Uncle, uh,” Fili said, pausing, “Y/N and I are engaged.”   
Thorin’s eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face. “Congratulations!” he exclaimed, “I’m so happy for the both of you. Fili, I trust you completely, as I believe you have the kingdom’s best interests in mind.”   
You and Fili both breathed a sigh of relief simultaneously, making Kili snicker behind you. Thorin raised an eyebrow at the younger prince, and he sobered quickly.   
“All the same, Thorin, can we please announce this on our own terms?” you asked nervously, unconsciously squeezing Fili’s hand tighter than what was comfortable.   
“Yes, of course, Y/N. Do as you wish,” he replied, smiling tenderly at you. With a nod and a clap on the shoulder for Fili, he strode away. Fili turned back to you and kissed your nose.   
“Kili, this is your cue to leave,” you said, reaching for Fili, “For real this time.”   
“Right…” he replied, backing away with a final sweeping bow.   
“What’s the plan, princess?” Fili asked, placing his hands around your waist. You kissed him tenderly and smiled, enjoying his warmth.   
“I thought you had one, my love. Remember?”  
“Ah, yes,” he answered with a smirk, offering you his arm, “Shall we?”  
You placed your hand in the crook of his elbow and nodded, saying, “Lead on.” As you walked, your grip moved from his arm to his hand, and you swung it gently. Fili smiled at you, practically melting over your unconscious yet adorable habit.   
Once you finally reached your room, Fili picked you up in his arms again. He kicked the door shut behind you with a grin, and set you down on the bed.  
Leaning in to kiss your lips, he murmured, “Ready?”


End file.
